A Night to Forever
by KaleyMartin
Summary: Quinn and Puck spend time with Beth often, but what will happen if they have to keep her forever?
1. Chapter 1

A Night to Forever

By: Quick-Forever-01

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on _Glee_. They all belong to Ryan Murphy and the creators of _Glee._

Chapter 1:

Noah Puckerman pulled quickly into Quinn Fabray's driveway. He's been to her house several times, and has memorized every detail about the house. From the way the long white columns stood on her front porch to the girl living inside the house. The girl he has loved ever since he first saw the smile arise on her smooth pale face. The girl who gave birth to their daughter, Beth. Tonight, Puck and Quinn were going to Shelby Corcoran's house to babysit Beth. Puck always got excited when he got to see his baby girl. You could tell by the glow in his eyes when he was excited. Puck walked up to the door and rang the doorbell anxious to see Quinn's face. She opened the door and saw Puck standing there. She was very happy to see him. She gave him a amorous hug and then they pulled back and looked at each other.

"Ready to go see Beth?" Quinn asked Puck, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Always" Puck replied and then they walked to his truck holding hands.

Puck's truck was always so messy. He had fast food bags, cups, and containers everywhere. Whenever Quinn got in she always felt like she was in a dumpster. It also didn't help that it smelled like a huge gym sock from where Puck had gotten back from football practice without taking a shower. The ride over to Shelby's was quiet, but all of a sudden a song came on the radio, and Puck starting to sing.

"Beth, I hear ya calling

but I can't come home right now,

me and the boys are playing

and we just can't find the sound." Puck sang out

" I remember the exact moment when you sang this to me." Quinn told Puck with a smile.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Puck replied.

Quinn smiled at Puck and he replied with a smile and began to sing the lyrics again.

Puck turned the steering wheel into Shelby's drive and he jogged up the stairs to the door with Quinn's hand in his. He knocked on the door and Shelby opened it when she did Puck and Quinn noticed Shelby had Beth in her hands. Puck took Beth and threw her up in the air.

"How is Daddy's little girl today?" Puck asked Beth.

Beth did nothing but giggle and smile her father's dopey smile.

As Shelby was leaving, she was telling Puck and Quinn the last minute details. Puck and Quinn were saying "we know" and "we have everything under control". Finally, Shelby's car pulled out of the drive way and Quinn looked at Puck.

"Finally she gone!" She said.

"Tell me about it!" He replied.

They both smiled and laughed then Puck put his arm around Quinn and they walked over to play with Beth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quinn started to fix Beth's food while Puck was in the other room entertaining Beth. When Quinn finished fixing the food, Puck put Beth on his shoulders and they zoomed into the kitchen, then Puck took her off his shoudlers and looked at her.

" Look Beth, Quinn made your food!"

Quinn placed Beth in her pink and white high chair. Quinn then told Beth,

"Here comes the airplane!"

Beth laughed and then ate her food within maybe 10 mintues. She ate all her food til it was all gone. Quinn sayed "good job Beth!" and Puck spoke proudly "that's my girl!" Quinn would notice the Puck she knew when he was playing with Beth. He was an amazing Dad to Beth and Quinn was glad that she chose him to have a baby with, even though she didn't feel that way her sophmore year. Quinn enjoyed spending her free time with Puck and Beth, and she wouldn't change a thing about her life. She has great grades, an amazing little girl, an amazing boyfriend, and a great home life. Puck came over to Quinn and kissed her cheek making her escape from her thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking about gorgeous?" Puck asked Quinn

"Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am." She replied.

It was around 8:30 and Shelby told Quinn and Puck she really hoped they could get Beth to sleep by 8:00. She hasn't been sleeping and she didn't know why. Quinn and Puck tried their best, but they were getting so exausted. Then, Puck thought of the most amazing idea, a lullaby. Quinn and Puck then looked at each other trying to think of a song to sing. Then Puck thought of something to sing and told Quinn to follow his lead. Then Puck started to sing "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
>Gonna tell you how much I love you<br>Though you think you already know  
>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm<br>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born"

Then Quinn joined in with Puck

"You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<br>Go on, take on this whole world  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"<p>

Quinn left Puck to sing the next verse.

"When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.<br>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
>As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".<br>Puck looked at Quinn and smiled which she knew was her cue to joine back in.

"You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world.  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."<p>

After they finishes the chorus they still sang together in perfect harmony til the end.

"Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
>But I won't say yes to him unless I know, he's the half<br>that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
>I know he'll say that he's in love.<br>But between you and me. He won't be good enough!"

"You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.<br>Go on, take on this whole world.  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."<p>

After they finished singing. They both looked down and saw Beth in a deep sleep grinning. They exchanged glances and then looked down to their sleeping baby. Quinn leaned down over the crib and kissed Beth's forehead. Puck followed what Quinn did, and then they walked into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After about an hour of Beth being asleep, Quinn had fallen asleep in Puck's arms, her hand on his chest. There was a knock on the door and Puck looked down at Quinn to see if she woke up. She hadn't. He kissed the top of her head and then slowly moved Quinn away from him so he could open the door. He opened the door and Shelby walked in.

"Hey Puck, I see Quinn fell asleep." Shelby whispered trying not to wake Quinn up.

"Yeah, I was almost asleep, but I wanted to stay awake, and make sure Beth didn't get up" He replied.

"That was very sweet Puck." She told him.

Puck smiled then said,

"Thanks, well I guess I'm going to get Quinn and take her home." He told her.

Shelby nodded and the Puck walked over to the couch where Quinn was sleeping. He took her in his arms bridal style, and as he was walking toward the door Shelby walked over and opened the door for him. He nodded and told her goodnight. Puck walked out to his truck and opened the door trying not to drop Quinn in the process. He managed to get the door open and place her safely in the seat, and put her seat belt on. He jogged to the driver's side and then began to pull out of the driveway. About 30 mintues later, he got to Quinn's house. The outside light was on which meant her parent's where home and had left the light on for Quinn. He looked inside Quinn's shoulder bag and found her house key. He carried Quinn up to the door, opened it, and took her up the stairs to her room. He put her in her bed and pulled the covers over her body and kissed her lips.

" Goodnight gorgeous." He whispered as he left her room and turned off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

~**Next Morning**~

Quinn was laying in her bed and suddenly her phone began to ring. Her phone screen read: Shelby C.

"Hello?" Quinn asked in a tired voice.

"Quinn, could you get Noah and come over here as soon as you can?" Shelby asked Quinn.

"Um, yeah, is everything ok? Is Beth alright?" Quinn asked.

"Beth is fine, I just need to talk to you both." Shelby replied.

"Ok, I'll go get Puck and we'll be there soon." Quinn said.

Then they both exchanged goodbyes and Quinn ended the phone call. Quinn hurried over to her closet and pulled on a yellow sundress and put on a white cardigan over it. She called Puck and informed him of what Shelby had told her on the phone. Puck was worried so he hurried and put his clothes on and was waiting on his couch for Quinn to come pick him up.

Quinn hurried over to her car and pulled out of her driveway. She pulled onto Puck's street and pulled her car into his driveway. She had hardly stopped the car when Puck came running out of the door and jumped into her car. She put the car into reverse and they were on there way to Shelby's house.

"So, what is going on?" Puck asked Quinn on their way to Shelby's house.

"I don't know! I told you everything I know!"

The car ride to Shelby's house was actually silent. Puck was thinking about all the different things that might be going wrong, as was Quinn. A few minutes, which seemed like hours, Quinn and Puck pulled into Shelby's driveway and ran up to the front doors. Puck knocked hard to make sure Shelby knew they were here.

"Good you're both here." Shelby could barely manage to get out before Puck rushed into the door and was holding Beth's face into his hands making sure she didn't have a fever and to see she was ok.

"Shelby what's going on?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Umm, can you two please sit down?" Shelby asked politely.

Puck and Quinn sat down and Puck grabbed Quinn's hand because he knew she was probably freaking out inside like him.

"Um kids, I have to go away." Shelby told them.

Quinn and Puck sat there for a few minutes trying to process what Shelby had just told them. Suddenly Quinn spoke up.

"Why?" Quinn asked

"Well, I got a job to go around the world and perform at different places. Kind of like touring, but not as large. Going to try and start out at small locations and try to make my way to the very top and begin touring the world on my own tours." Shelby told them.

"We're happy for you," Quinn said," but what about Beth? Is this the last time we'll see her?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Shelby spoke," I was wondering if you guys maybe wanted to adopt her back from me. I love Beth and you both know that, but I don't think a life on the road is right for Beth. Ya know?" she said.

Puck and Quinn both looked at each other. They exchanged smiles and looked back at Shelby.

"We'd love to get our baby back." Puck said taking Beth's tiny hand into his huge left hand and stroking Quinn's hand with his right hand's fingers.

Puck couldn't believe it, he was finally going to be a family with just him, Quinn, and Beth.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck and Quinn sat in Shelby's living room discussing all the information with Shelby. When they were going to get Beth, when the papers were going to get signed. Everything.

"How about tomorrow," Shelby asked," I have to leave in a few days and I think the sooner Beth gets to live with you two, the better."

"We'd love to." Quinn said. Puck nodded in agreement.

Puck and Quinn kissed their baby goodnight and hugged Shelby goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." Puck said to Shelby and Beth.

Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and they walked out the door.

"I'm so happy" Quinn shrieked when they got into the car.

"Me too." Puck replied.

"We are getting our baby back!" Quinn screamed.

"I know babe." Puck told Quinn.

He grabbed Quinn's grinning face into his hands and kissed her. He loved the way she smiled when she was excited. They broke the kiss and they smiled at each other. Quinn put the car into reverse and pulled out of Shelby's drive-way. After about 20 mintues they pulled into Puck's driveway.

"See you later Quinn." Puck told her as he got out of the car.

"Alright Puck." Quinn said as they kissed each other and Quinn pulled out of the driveway on her way home.

**~8 AM~**

Puck pulled into the school parking lot and into his parking spot. His spot was right in front of Quinn's spot and when he was pulling in she was too. When he got out he winked at her and walked over to her car. He opened the door for her and when she got out he took her hand and they walked into the school. They were walking down the hallway as people parted like the red sea. They walked into the choir room and everyone was seated in the seats that filled the room. Puck went up to Mr. Schuester and whispered in his ear. He wanted to see if Quinn and him could make an announcement to the Glee club. Of course, Mr. Schue approved and Puck nodded to Quinn and she walked up to Puck in the front of the room and he put his arm around her.

"Hey guys, me and Quinn have an announcement." Puck told the club.

"Are you guys pregnant again?" Rachel asked.

"Are you getting married?" Kurt asked.

"Are you breaking up?" Sam asked alittle too anxious to hear the answer.

"Will you guys shut up." Puck asked.

Everyone looked around and began to get quiet.

"We are getting Beth back." Quinn spoke with excitement.

"What," Rachel spoke," that's great!"

Everyone was expressing their excitement for Puck and Quinn and they all said they would do anything to help them if they needed it.

"Thanks you guys, for everything. You are all always there for us when we need you. When I was pregnant, and now. It means alot to us." Quinn said to the Glee club as she looked at Puck when she said us.

"No problem you guys and I'm here for you too. If you need anything, just call." Mr. Schuester spoke.

"Thanks ." Puck replied.

When Quinn and Puck were talking to Mr. Schuester, the Glee club thought of a song to sing for Puck and Quinn. They know they didn't rehearse, but they are still good when they haven't rehearsed.

Finn started to sing.

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
>Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.<br>It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even<br>your year, but "

Then the whole club began to sing.

"I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cause you're there for me too"<p>

Mercdes and Santana started to sing

"You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
>You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great<br>Your mama warned you there'd be days like these  
>But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees, and"<p>

Everyone sang again

"I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cause you're there for me too"<p>

Rachel began to sing the next verse.

"No one could ever know me  
>No one could ever see me<br>Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
>Someone to face the day with<br>Make it through all the best with  
>Someone who always laughs at<br>Even when I'm at my worst, I'm best with you  
>Yeah!"<p>

They all joined back in.

"I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cause you're there for me too"<p>

They all continued to sing the end together.

"I'll be there for you  
>I'll be there for you<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cause you're there for me too"<p>

Quinn and Puck smiled they ran up to their friends to thank them and they all had a huge group hug including Mr. Schue. They both thought they were so lucky to have such great friends to help them. 


	6. Chapter 6

***The flashback in this chapter is in bold!**

_BRRINGGGGG_,the school bell rang loudly into the hallway. All of a sudden students flooded out of classrooms like they were being held captive for months. Quinn got out of Spanish class and walked over to Puck's locker. Puck always left his class early. Quinn went up behind him tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey babe." He said as he gave her a kiss.

"Hi." Quinn said with a million watt smile on her face.

"You excited?" Puck asked.

"Very!" Quinn shrieked.

"Good cause I am too." Puck said as he put his arm around Quinn and they walked down the hallway to go to the parking lot. Since they didn't have to be at Shelby's til 7, they decided to meet together at Breadstix and 5 and eat together. Quinn got into her car and threw her things into the passanger seat. She looked up and saw Puck getting into his truck. She smiled and thought to herself _How did I get so lucky to have a guy like Puck? I mean yeah he wasn't the greatest guy during Sophmore year, but Puck has changed for the better. _Everybody thought the same way about Puck now. He was sweet, but if you pushed his buttons, or talked bad about Quinn or Beth. You were going to get yourself punched. Quinn was remembering the time when she was pregnant in Sophmore year. **She was crying because two guys had been mean to her. She was headed toward the girl's bathroom when Puck stopped her.**

**"Quinn, hey, what's wrong?" Puck asked concerned to see her crying.**

**"Nothing." Quinn said sadly.**

**"Quinn, don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." Puck asked again.**

**"Karofsky and his "friends" were saying things about me." Quinn said as she started to cry again.**

**"What did they say to you?" Puck asked with anger in his voice.**

**"They said nice going fatty got yourself knocked up, so now your stupid baby can make you even fatter. That baby is probably going to be as shallow as you are." Quinn spoke. **

**Once she finished talking she moved closer to Puck and started crying. Puck took her head and put it on his chest. He kissed her head and he moved her head so she could look him in the eyes. **

**"I'll be right back, stay right here." Puck spoke as he looked her in the eyes.**

**Quinn nodded her head as she watched Puck walk off.**

**Puck turned the corner and saw Karofsky and his friends at the end laughing. Puck's body was just boiling inside.**

**"Karofsky, I have a problem with you." Puck said with an angered tone.**

**"Oh yeah, and what's that." Karofsky added.**

**"If you're going to pick on somebody don't pick on a girl. My girl. Don't talk about her getting pregnant, alright? This isn't her fault alright. It's mine. If you're going to make fun of somebody make fun of me. Alright?" Puck said sternly.**

**"So your girlfriend can't stand up for herself?" One of his friends added.**

**"She can, but it's her boyfriend's job to defend her." Puck said.**

**Suddenly, Puck punched Karofsky and his two friends.**

**"And that's what I'm doing." Puck said to the three football players laying on the ground, complaining about how the punch hurt them.**

**Puck walked back to where he told Quinn to wait. Quinn had done what she was told and stood there. **

**"Let's go babe." Puck said as he grabbed Quinn's stuff off the bench she had sat on and grabbed her hand to help her. He put his arm around her and he walked her out to her car.**

**When they reached her car he put her stuff in it and helped her into it.**

**"Thank you Puck." She said as she grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"They aren't going to talk to you like you are a piece of crap Quinn. I won't let them." He spoke.**

**"I know." Quinn replied with a smile as she put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.**

Puck looked up and saw Quinn looking up at him. He grinned then pulled out of the lot. He loved her. He always has loved her.

**~5 p.m~**

Quinn dressed in one of her favorite dresses. She knew Puck loved her in the color green since it brought out her eyes. She wore a green dress that hit alittle above the knees. Puck wore a baby blue button-up with some blue jeans.

"You look great tonight Quinn." Puck said as he kissed her.

"So do you, babe." Quinn said as she returned the kiss.

"You excited for later?" Puck asked.

"So excited." Quinn replied.

"Quinn, I've been thinking. We are going to have Beth and I don't want her to have to go to my house for 2 days, then your house 2 days, or something like that on a schedule. I want her to see us together everyday. The same place. I want us to move in together Quinn." Puck said.

"Wow, Puck, I would love that. We don't have any money to move in together though." Quinn replied.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think that through." Puck replied sadly.

"Hold on, let me give someone a call." Quinn told Puck.

Puck nodded and watched Quinn walk out of the door of Breadstix to call someone.

After about 10 minutes Quinn came back with a smile on her face.

"My mom said you can move in with us. She said she's glad we wanna raise Beth together. She also said she's glad she will get to be involved as a grandparent. So do you wanna move in with us?" Quinn asked.

"You know I would do anything if it involved being with you and our baby everyday Quinn Fabray." Puck replied.

"You ready to go?" Puck asked

"Yep" Quinn replied.

Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and they went out to his truck. They got in and they were on their way to Shelby's house to get Beth.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're quiet." Puck said to break the silence in the vehicle.

"Yeah, just nervous." Quinn replied.

"Why are you nervous?" Puck asked.

"What if she doesn't like me being her mom?" Quinn questioned.

Puck slowed the truck down and pulled over on the side of the road.

"Quinn, Beth is going to love you. You are her mom. You are kind, loving, and beautiful. You would do anything for her. I would too. We both know that. Anybody would like you Quinn. Heck, anybody would love you. I know I do." Puck said and then placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"Thank you." Quinn replied as she returned the kiss.

Puck pulled his truck back out onto the road. He was thinking about what he told Quinn, but the truth was, he thought the same thing. He was scared that Beth wouldn't like him being her dad since she has had Shelby this whole time. At least him and Quinn have been in her life.

Puck pulled into Shelby's too familiar driveway and thought, I won't have to come here much anymore, if any. He jumped out of the truck and grasped Quinn's hand as they walked into the house. Shelby opened the door. Her eyes were puffy where she had been crying. Quinn and Puck both knew that this was very hard for Shelby to deal with.

"Well, I guess it's time." Shelby spoke.

"Yeah, Shelby, we want you to know we will always tell her about you. You did so much for her, and we can't thank you enough for that." Quinn told her.

"Thank you Quinn." Shelby replied.

Quinn nodded her head.

"We want you to still remain a part of her life too, Shelby. When you get back from tours and stuff, don't be afraid to stop by. We want her to see you." Puck said.

"You guys don't know how much that means to me," Shelby spoke as she hugged Puck and Quinn, "also, I want you two to have the things in Beth's room. I know you are young and don't have alot of money. I don't need her things anymore, so I want you to take them to where Beth will be staying so she still has a feeling of home."

"Thank you Shelby. That really helps us and will probably help her out, too." Quinn replied.

"It's no problem at all," Shelby said, "can I say godbye to her?"

"Of course." Puck replied.

Puck and Quinn left the room so Shelby could say goodbye for now to Beth. Puck looked over at Quinn and saw a tear go down her face.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

"I feel bad. I feel like I took her whole world away from her." Quinn replied.

"Don't feel bad baby, she just wanted Beth to have a normal life. That's what we wanted her to have when we gave her to Shelby." Puck told her.

"I know." Quinn said as she wiped the tear off her face and leaned into Puck's embrace for comfort.

Shelby walked into the room with Beth around her waist.

"Want me to put her in the truck?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, that will be fine." Puck said.

Puck picked up the car seat out of Shelby's car and carried it over to his truck. He looked at it confused. He tried to put it in there. Quinn and Shelby laughed at him. Quinn helped Puck with the car seat and they finally got it in the back seat. Shelby placed Beth in the seat and strapped her in. She kissed the top of her head and closed the door.

"Bye, bye." Beth said.

"Bye baby." Shelby said as she smiled at Beth.

"Thank you Shelby, for everything." Quinn said as she hugged Shelby.

"Your welcome," Shelby said, "thank you for giving birth to the most amazing little girl."

Quinn smiled.

Puck closed the tailgate of his truck. (He was putting all the baby things in it)

"Ready?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Quinn said.

"We'll see you soon Shelby." Puck said as he hugged Shelby.

"Alright. Tell Beth I love her." Shelby yelled as Puck walked around to get in the driver's seat.

"We will." Puck spoke.

Puck and Quinn sat in the truck pulling out of the driveway. Puck looked in the mirror at Beth.

"Ready to go home Beth?" He asked his daughter as she was smiling in her carseat in his truck.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn carefully unbuckled Beth out of her carseat and carried her into the house. Quinn's mom was still awake because she wanted to see Beth since she hasn't seen her since the day she was born. Quinn handed Beth to her mom so she could go help Puck get the baby's crib out of the bed of the truck. Quinn was walking out the door when she turned around to see her mom smiling at Beth and she saw her kiss Beth's forehead. Quinn couldn't do anything, but smile. She was so glad her mom was so willing to let Beth and Puck into the house. Quinn went to help Puck carry in the crib and they placed in the room beside Quinn's. Quinn was relieved that they had that extra room since Quinn's sister had moved out. If not, Beth would've been in Quinn's room with Puck and Quinn.

Puck was upstairs re-arraning some of the furniture in Beth's room and Quinn went downstairs to find her mom in the same position as before with Beth.

"Hey mom." Quinn whispered as she sat beside her mom on the couch.

"Hey darling." Quinn's mom responded.

"You glad to have Beth here?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you happy again." Her mom replied.

"She is gorgeous Quinn. She looks just like you." Quinn's mom told her.

"Thank you mom." Quinn said as she hugged her mom.

Quinn's mom handed Beth over to her and gave her daughter a goodnight kiss. Quinn went upstairs and found Puck waiting in Beth's room. Quinn placed Beth into her crib and Puck and Quinn stood over it and watched Beth sleep. She was so still and looked so peaceful. Puck put his arm around Quinn's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I think we're going to be pretty good at this, don't you?" Quinn asked.

"I know we are." Puck replied.

Quinn and Puck exited the room and they turned off the light and quietly shut the door. They walked into Quinn's room and they layed down in the bed.

"I'm surprised your mom would allow us to be in the same room, and bed alone together." Puck said.

"I think she knows we are a little bit too busy with Beth." Quinn replied.

"I think it's awesome how she trusts us so much." Puck told her.

"Yeah, my mom is pretty cool that way." Quinn responded as she turned out the beside lamp on her table and snuggled into Puck's chest as she fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too Puck."

**Visit my friends blog on tumblr and ask questions and follow it! If you have a tumblr go to my page , thatgleemoment**** , and send me a message telling me you followed it and I'll follow you back! Her page is: quinnfabray-skysplits**


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn woke up to Beth crying, she got up out of bed and she went into Beth's room. When she walked in though, Beth was standing up in her crib and was smiling at Quinn.

"Did you just want some attention?" Quinn joked around while picking up her daughter.

She bounced Beth up and down then they went into the kitchen. Quinn placed Beth in the high chair beside the counter. Quinn hears footsteps coming down the stairs while she was fixing Beth something to eat.

"What are you doing this morning beautiful." Puck said as he walked over to Beth and kissed her head, then he walked behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Beth giggled and looked at her parents.

Puck gave Beth the food and went back over to talk to Quinn.

"How are you this morning babe?" Puck asked

"I'm good. The crying woke me up, but someone just wanted some attention." Quinn replied as she peeked around Puck to look at Beth.

Beth giggled again and Puck turned around to look at her.

"You wanting attention? Huh? Was momma not giving you attention?" Puck said as he walked over to Beth.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. She loved seeing the fatherly side of Puck. He was so great with kids which made her wonder why they didn't keep Beth in the first place. Why didn't they just keep her from the beginning so Quinn wouldn't feel so bad about taking Beth away from Shelby.

"Everything alright?" Puck asked Quinn while he was playing with Beth in her high chair.

Quinn smiled at him, "Everything is perfect." She said as she walked over to them and she leaned up against Puck and they played with Beth. Puck went over to fix him and Quinn some breakfast. He cooked some pancakes.

"I'm sorry babe, I forgot to fix us something." Quinn spoke

"That's alright, I'd rather her be fed first anyway." Puck responded.

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"So what do you too lovely ladies want to do today?" Puck asked the girls.

"Well, we could go to the park." Quinn replied

Beth started to bounce up and down in her high chair and smiled a big smile.

"The park it is then." Puck said while smiling at his daughter and Quinn.

Today is going to be a great day, Puck thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn went into Puck and her's room and picked out a sundress for today. Then she went into Beth's room and got her a little outfit to put on. Puck carried her up the stairs and gave her to Quinn so she could put her in her outfit. Then he went into their room and then got him an outfit to put on. He got dressed then went downstairs to find Beth in a stroller and Quinn behind it.

"Ready?" Quinn asked.

"Ready." Puck replied.

The park was only a few minutes away, so they decided to walk. Puck took over as the stroller pusher when they were walking down the side walk.

"I can't believe we have to leave her tomorrow." Puck said as he thought about having to go to school tomorrow.

"I know. I'm going to miss her." Quinn replied.

"Who is going to watch her?" Puck asked.

"I guess we can see if my mom can watch her." Quinn responded

"Yeah, I bet she would be open to doing that." Puck said.

"I do too." Quinn spoke as stood up her tip toes and kissed Puck's cheek.

Puck smiled and continued pushing the stroller down the street. They finally arrived at the park and then Puck took Beth out of the stroller. He put her in the little kid swings and then got behind her and gave her a gentle push. Quinn got out her phone and began rapidly taking pictures. Quinn couldn't help but smile. Puck picked Beth up out of the swing and sat her on the ground in front of something for her to play with. Puck put his arm around Quinn and pulled her into him. She put her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head and then they both looked over at Beth and smiled while she was having fun playing with the spinning blocks.

**~2 hours later~**

"Today was a great day wasn't it?" Quinn asked Puck.

"It was an amazing day." Puck replied as they walked in the house.

Quinn grabbed Beth and went up to Beth's room and changed her into her pajamas. Puck stayed downstairs and he put the stroller in one of the storage closets beside their front door. Quinn finished changing Beth and carried her downstairs.

Quinn's mom was downstairs and saw Beth and Quinn come downstairs. Puck went to the restroom, so he wasn't there when they came downstairs.

"Did you have fun at the park today, Beth?" Judy asked looking at Beth.

"Yes, we did Grandma." Quinn replied for Beth while bouncing her.

Puck came out of the bathroom.

"Hey there Ms. Fabray." Puck said walking over to the girls.

"Hello Noah." Judy replied looking at him.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm wonderful."

"Good."

Puck always felt awkward talking to Quinn's mom. He knew she was a really nice lady, but he couldn't help but think that she still hated him for knocking up Quinn.

"Want me to go put her to sleep?" Puck asked Quinn.

"Yeah sure." Quinn responded as she handed him Beth and he started to walk away.

"Bye, bye, momma." Beth said in a baby voice.

Quinn paused what she was doing. She turned around to look at Puck and Beth. Puck's eyes got really big and so did Quinn's.

"She said momma! She called me momma!" Quinn exclaimed with excitement.

She walked over to Puck and Beth and she kissed Beth and then kissed Puck. He picked her up with his only available arm and he spun around. Then he looked at Beth.

"Way to go Bethy!" He told her as he looked at her and smiled.

Quinn told Puck to go put her in the bed because it was her bedtime. He walked upstairs and Quinn sat down on the couch. She was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't stop smiling. Judy walked over to the couch and she put her arm around Quinn and she hugged her.

"Now you know what it felt like when you first called me mom." Judy told her daughter while smiling at her.

"That is the greatest feeling in the world. Isn't it?" Quinn asked.

"It absolutely is." Judy replied.

Quinn put her head on her mom's shoulder. She hadn't talked to her mom in a little while. They were both busy people and her mom was either working, or Quinn was with Beth. Puck was walking down the stairs, but stopped when he heard Quinn and her mom talking he stood and the end of the stairs and listened to them both.

"I love you mom." Quinn told her mom still having her head on her shoulder but looking up at her.

Judy looked down at her daughter. She was so proud of the woman and mother Quinn had become. She used to think Quinn having a baby was probably the worst thing, but it wasn't. It made Quinn an even better person than before.

"I love you too my darling Quinn." she said as she squeezed her daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Puck started smiling when he heard Quinn and her mom. He hoped Beth and Quinn had that kind of relationship when Beth grew up. He knew for sure in his mind that they would.


	11. Chapter 11

Puck and Quinn woke up the next morning, happy but sad. They were upset because they had to leave Beth, but happy they were going to see everyone again. Quinn got dressed while Puck watched Beth. Then they switched jobs while Puck changed his clothes. Quinn walked downstairs with Beth and gave her some Honeynut Cheerios to eat for a little breakfast while she grabbed herself an apple. Quinn ate her apple and she drank her flavored water. Puck came downstairs and he saw them both eating. Puck grabbed one of the store bought muffins from the container and started eating it. He walked over to them eating at the table and he kissed Quinn's cheek and then turned to Beth.

"Can Daddy have a kiss?" he asked while smiling at her.

Beth leaned forward and kissed Puck on the lips. He smiled at her and she laughed.

"Thank you!" he told her and then she held up a cheerio to his mouth.

"Oh thank you Bethy." he said as he ate the cheerio and she smiled.

"That was pretty good." Puck told Quinn.

Quinn just laughed and watched Puck playing with Beth. She loved Puck's fatherly side when it came to Beth.

After about 20 minutes, Quinn and Puck told Beth goodbye and her mom came in the dining room to watch Beth when they left. Puck and Quinn got in Puck's truck and they went to school. They pulled into the parking lot and walked into the school.

"I miss her already." Quin said while holding Puck's hand.

"I know, I do too." Puck replied.

They went on through the day and they had fun seeing all of their friends again. They all talked together at lunch and they all had fun joking around. After lunch they went through their next few classes and then it was finally time for Glee. They both walked into the choir room.

Mr. Schue walked up to Puck and Quinn.

"How is Beth?"

"She's great. She's adapted really well." Quinn told him.

"Good!" Mr. Schue replied with a smile.

Mr. Schuester walked back up to the front of the room and he started to talk about sectionals coming up and what they were going to do.

"How's Beth?" Finn whispered to them as he leaned forward.

"She's good." Puck whispered back.

"Good." Finn replied patting Puck's shoulder.

After glee club was over, everyone was asking about Beth and how she was and if Puck and Quinn were doing okay as parents. Everyone said they were going to come and see her soon and they all started talking about what their names for Beth would be.

"I'm going to be Aunt Tana." Santana said.

"I'm going to be Aunt Cedes." Mercedes replied.

Quinn and Puck just looked at each other and smiled. They were so happy everyone was being so supportive and showed how excited that they were that Beth was here.

"You know we have to have her 2nd birthday party soon since she'll be 2 years old in a few weeks." Puck told everyone.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait! I have to start finding her a gift!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"So do I!" Brittany yelled.

"You guys still have a few weeks." Quinn told them all.

The bell rang and school was dismissed.

"Today was a really fun day." Quinn told Puck while getting into his truck.

"I know, I thought so too!" Puck replied while getting into the driver's seat.

They drove back to Quinn's house and they walked in the door. They were greeted with huge hugs and kisses from Beth. Puck and Quinn were going to love coming home to this everyday.


End file.
